


Crushed

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Callum does not understand girls, Callum must choose, Claudium, F/M, Fluff, Rayla and Claudia both like Callum, Rayllum, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum meets two amazing girls that both like him a lot. But who is better for him? Claudia or Rayla?
Relationships: Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makteti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makteti/gifts).



Highschool was… eventful. For sure! Callum had always been private schooled because of his step dad being the mayor and all. But public school was rough. It didn't help that he was a freshman either. Most of the seniors would tease and pick on him, especially a buff blond named Soren. And it was only his third day!

Life wasn't all bad though. Callum's half brother Ezran was doing exceptionally well in Elementary school. And the high school and elementary school were very close to each other, both within walking distance of one another. While Ezran might not have been his 'real' brother, Callum was still just as proud, kind and protective of him as a 'real' brother would've been.

So life had its ups and downs. And today had been one of the ups. While Callum was walking to his 3rd period Science class, he bumped into the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He apologized fervently,

"I am so sorry. I was… Here let me help." He picked up the science book that had fallen out of her arms and placed it back on her pile of books.

"No problem, it's always crowded in here." She responded kindly. She was breathtaking! She had long dark hair with purple tips and wore a black and gold set of clothing. Her eyes were bright green, lighter than his, and she had purple painted nails.

"Oh, yeah." Callum said as he chuckled a little. "It is kinda crowded here." The girl giggled too before a realization struck her.

"Wait, you're the new kid right?" She asked as Callum put his backpack back on.

"Yep."

"Where are my manners, I'm Claudia." Said Claudia as she did an almost curtsy like gesture.

"Nice to meet you Claudia, I'm"

"No, wait! Let me guess… uh… Jack!" Claudia said excitedly.

"No. I'm Callum." Callum said as he reached out his hand. Claudia chuckled a little and then took his hand and shook it gingerly.

"Nice to meet you Callum." Claudia said warmly as the minute bell rang. "I better go." She said, her tone changing from fondness to mild worry.

"Me too." Callum said as he began to walk swiftly down the hall. Suddenly Claudia called out to him.

"Callum!" She began, "meet me after school in the parking lot!" Callum didn't know what to do, so naturally he just agreed.

"Okay. See you there!" Wow. His third day and he already had a crush. And the good news, she wanted to see him after school. Nothing could go wrong now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst possible things are meteor shower, spontaneous combustion, or getting called on by the teacher, so as long as none of those happe... Are you kidding me?! RIGHT OUT OF THE GATE!!!

Callum reached the Science classroom just in time. As soon as he sat in his chair, the bell rang. The other students bustled about trying to get to their seats before the teacher began class. Today, a blond headed boy sat to his left and a shorter brown haired boy sat on his right.

"Sorry about the last two days everyone!" The teacher began. She was a sunfire elf and wore a red vest with a yellowish gold shirt underneath. "I hope you weren't too hard on the substitute." Her french accent was distinct but easily understandable. "Okay… roll call..." She began muttering to herself as she quietly named each student. Suddenly she stopped as she reviewed a single name at least three times before saying, "Is there a Callum here?" The two boys at Callum's sides looked at him and grinned. Callum raised his hand slowly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. It was No use, everyone was looking at him!

"I'm Callum." He muttered as the teacher's face brightened.

"Welcome to Xadian High!" She said happily. "My name is Ms. Janai. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" She seemed nice but Callum didn't need anymore embarrassment, so he declined the offer with,

"Not particularly." Ms. Janai looked at him in annoyance.

"Come up in front of the class if you please." Callum slumped out of his chair and meandered to the front whiteboard, the funeral march played in his head. The class snickered and whispered as Callum stood in front of them. The population of students was of both human and elves, although the elves tended to sit closer to one another, as did the humans.

"My name is Callum." He began as the funeral march became ever louder in his head. "I'm nearly fifteen and I love drawing." Callum glanced at Ms. Janai, hoping that this would appease her. Instead she took it as a window to ask him a question.

"Where are you from?" Ms. Janai asked as the funeral march grew ever louder.

"Katolis." Callum answered quickly. Ms. Janai continued to press him with questions.

"That's not too far from here. Where did you go to school before?" Why did she have to ask that?! Didn't she know that everyone loved to pick on private schooled kids?! Callum swallowed as he answered,

"Katolis Prep." The snickers and whispers grew louder, as did the music in Callum's head.

"Any siblings?" Why did she torcher him like this?! Did she want him to be a social outcast that made an easy target?! Did she want him to flush his social life down the drain?!

"Yes… my step brother." He replied dismissively. However this still wasn't good enough.

"Does 'your step brother' have a name?" WHY?!?!

"Ezran."

"Anything else you want to share?" Ms. Janai asked as the funeral march finally ended.

"No thank you." Callum said as you began to creep in. It was finally over!

"Just one more question." AGHH! So close! "Do you have a girlfriend?" It was official… she wanted him dead.

"No! No, I don't have a girlfriend!" Callum responded quickly as the class began laughing.

"You may take a seat." Ms. Janai said as she ended the brutal interrogation. If Callum had had any hopes of making a friend today, it was gone. "Okay class! Today we start a project on Dragon anatomy!" Most of the class groaned at this. "Your partners will be listed on the whiteboard." She turned on the projector and Callum watched in horror as his name, in bold red fancy letters appeared in the first box. Above it read, Welcome! Callum could hear the class laughing again and he peeked through the hand that had hit his face to find that he was working with a girl named Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to heat up. I wonder what could happen now that Callum and (beautiful) Rayla are paired together? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> There Will be multiple parts to this so stay tuned for more.
> 
> Also this is my first modern AU... Please tell me if its any good, and give constructive criticism if needed.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
